scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You Can't Stop the Birds
You Can't Stop the Birds is the fourth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery City. Premise A giant bird haunts a pet shop. Synopsis The gang is driving to a pet shop, to get Scooby a pet bird to replace his stuffed animal, Bird Boy. They arrive at the pet shop and meet Katie. She tells them where they can find the birds. Scooby and Shaggy walk over to a very cheap cat. It says "BOO!" to Scooby, and they run to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They see a man talking to another man. The man with black hair walks away. The gang walk up to the other man, his name is Billy. Billy says "You must be Scooby-Doo. I'm Billy the owner of this pet store. You can find birds that way." Billy pointed left. The gang walked left. A giant bird flew towards them. It told them not to stay. Then it vanished. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. "RIKES!" Fred asks the gang what that was. A cat runs over to the gang and meows at them it runs away. Shaggy and Scooby chase after it, thinking it's trying to tell it something. Fred tells Velma and Daphne they should go look for clues. Velma tells him Daphne is gone. They go looking for Daphne. Suddenly the giant bird flies out of nowhere, and lifts it foot, about to step on Fred and Velma. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are chasing after the cat. "Like what do you want us to know?" Shaggy yells. Just then, Shaggy sees a clue. It's a piece of paper with ink covering some letters, that says: Buy Bird Food. Shaggy grabs the clue and continues chasing the cat. They start chasing the cat (this is the episode's chase scene). The cat jumps over a brick and Scooby and Shaggy trip on it. They get up and chase the cat a bit more. The cat gets away, and Scooby and Shaggy give up. Meanwhile, a huge stick hits the bird, causing it to fly away. Daphne had hit the bird. She says she was locked up in a broken elevator. Velma looks behind her and sees Scooby and Shaggy coming. They show Velma the clue. She says she solved the mystery. Fred says they need to set a trap. The plan is Scooby and Shaggy will pretend they're going to buy a pet. When the monster shows up, Daphne will hit it with a log. Then they can unmask it. Scooby and Shaggy get Scooby Snacks and they go to find the monster. The plan falls and instead of being hit by a log, the giant bird crashes into a wall. The robot breaks and Katie comes out. She says she spent years on the robot and now it’s broken! She wanted to scare everybody out of the pet shop and buy it cheaper than normal. The episode ends with Scooby buying a bird. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Giant Bird * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Billy * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Katie * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Giant Bird Suspects *Billy *Katie Culprits *Katie **Reason: To scare everybody out of the pet shop and buy it cheaper than normal. Notes\trivia Locations *Pet Shop Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff